Where do babies come from?
by DorisDonut
Summary: Theodore is wondering about the answer to a very confusing question. But, no one will tell him.. Cartoon universe.


**Hello! After my best friend whose in the second grade named Alex asked me a certain question, I HAD to write this. He reminds me so much of Theodore so immediately I had a spark of inspiration.**

**I do not own any characters in this story, all credit goes to Bagdasarian Productions.**

* * *

Theodore didn't get it. In the store he'd see some lady with a huge belly. When he was really young, like a toddler age, he thought that she was in love with eating like him.

Then he asked Eleanor about it one day, and she said it was a baby. Then he'd ask how it got out of there, and Eleanor would say "you'll figure it out".

Well, Eleanor didn't want to tell him one of the mysteries of life just like that. Maybe he wouldn't get it. But she didn't want to.. Take a chance and.. "Scar" him.

Theodore didn't know that though. Even Alvin didn't tell him. Simon started to explain but there was to many big words. Alvin then said "When a boy and girl get close, they have a baby".

And Theodore said, out of pure innocence: "But me and Eleanor hugged yesterday and the day before that and we don't have a baby."

He even asked Brittany and Jeanette.

Brittany had immediately looked up from her magazine. "Well, uh.. Theodore, ever heard of the stork?"

Theodore nodded. "But a man on TV said that stork bird thing wasn't true. What about the girl's big belly?"

Jeanette was blushing, and she had put her book down, not bothering to bookmark her page. "Well, when a boy and girl really like each other, they have a baby."

"But me and Eleanor like each other a lot! We are best friends!" Theodore smiled gullibly, "And we don't have a baby!"

And Brittany and Jeanette then looked at each other nervously, and told him to ask Dave.

Why wasn't anyone telling him? This wasn't fair. How are the babies made? How do they get in the mommy's tummy? How do they get out?

He gasped. What if they chop it open?

But anyway-

All he wanted to know was how babies were made! Where they came from! Why do people tell this "stork" story? How does a bird give you your baby?

Theodore even asked this group of boys in his class. They laughed and told them to ask Dave. What was so secret about it?

He even once asked Miss Miller-

"Miss Miller?" Theodore asked, outside of the Chipette's kitchen.

"Yes Alvin?" Miss Miller replied loudly and optimistically, mixing her soup. She took the spoon and brought it to her lip. She scrunched her face in disgust. Needed salt..

"It's um.. Theodore.." Theodore replied.

Miss Miller felt her hearing aid. "Theodore? What about Theodore? Is he hungry? Is he looking for Eleanor?" She happily applied salt to her soup. A little too much. But see didn't know that, really.

"No Miss Miller, it's Theodore."

"I know, what about Theodore?" Miss Miller asked again. She happily went to get some carrots for her soup.

"I'M Theodore!" Theodore said again, tapping her on the back. Miss Miller finally turned around to face him.

"Oh, Theodore! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

The went to the other side of the kitchen again and cut the carrots. She then poured the whole tray into the soup.

"I wanted to ask a question.." Theodore said. He hoped she wouldn't say the same thing as his friends and siblings.

"What about, dearie?" Now she was adding a little spinach and tiny pieces of tomato. Well, not a little, she was sorta adding a bit much.

Theodore gulped. "How are babies made?"

And, her answer was not like the others'.

"You want babies to be your maid?" Clearly, she was confused.

"No, Miss Miller. How are babies made?"

Miss Miller turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "You lay with babies in the shade?"

Theodore sighed. "No Miss Miller, I mean, how does a baby get in it's mom's tummy?"

"You had a dream about fuzz putting it's mommy's baby in your tummy?" She asked.

Theodore sighed, sadly. "Never mind, Miss Miller." He left.

Miss Miller shook her head. "That poor child." She tasted her soup once more, which now was dreadful. "Perfect!"

Theodore decided Dave was his last choice. Dave would have to tell him! Of course he would!

He entered his house, confidently but still with a lone worry that Dave wouldn't tell him. He entered the kitchen.

Dave was reading an article in the news paper, focused.

"Um, Dave?" Theodore asked.

Dave looked up and smiled. "Hi Theodore!"

"C-can I ask you a question? No one is telling me the answer."

Dave smiled. "Of course, Theodore. Sit down."

Theodore hesitantly sat down.

"What's on your mind?"

Theodore played with his fingers. "Um.. Where do babies come from? How are they made?"

Dave's smile was now fake, and he started this sweat. Oh, no. He had to explain this to his most innocent son. He coughed nervously.

"Well, Theodore.."


End file.
